mysteralegacybrfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipamento
Every player has five equipment slots: main hand, off hand, body and two accessories slots. Be aware that worn items occupy your inventory slots, thus wearing more items will make you able to hold less other items. Equipment (excluding non-damaging tools such as the sheers) can gain bonus modifiers when dropped by an enemy, crafted, or knitted. These modifiers come in the form of a +X at the end of the piece of equipment's name. The value can range from +1 to +3. This gives the piece of equipment an extra defense value equal to the bonus shown in exchange for an increased level requirement. Runas may also spawn on equipment. They are denoted by an asterisk(*) at the end of the equipment's name. The five types of runes are Ancient, Glowing, Humming, Radiant, and Stained. They can go from levels 1 to 5 each providing additive power that stacks with other equipment. The more runes and the higher the rune value, the higher the level requirement for the item. Adding +1 to an item increases its level by 7. So a Peddler's Gem (Level 12 requirement) will need level 19 at +1, level 26 at +2, and level 33 at +3. Adding a level 1 Rune increases the level by 3. So a Peddler's Gem (Level 12 requirement) has Stained (2) and Radiant (3), its new level requirement will be 27. Hands Body Pelt Armor Bishop's Cloak: Protection from Evil. * +3 Armor * 15 Yarn, 1 Red Dye, 2 Silver Friar Robe: Simple clothes for peaceful travelers. * +1 Armor * 5 Yarn Huntsman's Cloak: Ideal for hunting outdoors. * +2 Armor * +3 Archery * 8 Yarn, 2 Blue Dye, 2 Yellow Dye Light Tunic: Basic clothes. * +2 Armor * 8 Yarn Maidservant Dress: A simple dress. * +2 Armor * 8 Yarn, 1 Red Dye, 2 Yellow Dye Mariner Garb: Ideal for fishing. * +3 Armor * 15 Yarn, 2 Blue Dye. Merchant Cloak: A fine piece of clothing. * +3 Armor * +3 Mining, +3 Chopping * 15 Yarn, 2 Blue Dye, 2 Yellow Dye Modest Dress: A simple dress. * +2 Armor * 8 Yarn, 1 Red Dye Nobleman's Jacket: Worn by the wealthy and influential. * +4 Armor * 20 Yarn, 4 Blue Dye Noble Gown: Worn by the wealthy and influential. * +4 Armor * 20 Yarn, 3 Blue Dye, 1 Yellow Dye Nun Outfit: Simple clothes for peaceful travelers. * +3 Armor * 15 Yarn, 3 Blue Dye Peasant Dress: Commoner clothes. * +1 Armor * 5 Yarn Sage's Robe: Basic clothes. * +3 Armor * 15 Yarn, 2 Blue Dye Seamstress Blouse: Basic clothes. * +3 Armor * +4 Knitting * 15 Yarn, 2 Red Dye, 1 Yellow Dye Seer's Robe: Basic clothes. * +2 Armor * 12 Yarn Tailor's Jacket: Basic clothes. * +3 Armor * +4 Knitting * 15 Yarn, 1 Red Dye, 1 Yellow Dye Troubadour Garb: Basic clothes. * +3 Armor * 15 Yarn, 2 Feather, 1 Red Dye, 2 Yellow Dye Watchman's Jacket: Basic clothes. * +2 Armor * 8 Yarn, 2 Blue Dye Wanderer Garb * found in treasure chests * +3 Armor * +5 Exploration, +2 Foraging * 15 Yarn, 2 Red Dye (knitting) Red Rose Gown * found in treasure chests * +3 Armor * 15 Yarn, 2 Red Dye (knitting) Accessories Grass Band Requires: 4 Tinder. +3 exploration, +3 unarmored, +3 unarmed Journeyman's Ring Requires: 5 Hematite,1 Silver. Armor: +1, +6 exploration, +2 light armor, +1 cooking Guardian Ring Requires: 4 Silver, 7 Obsidian. Armor: +3, +3 shield block, +3 medium armor Peddler's Gem Requires: 2 Silver, 5 Copper. Armor: +2 +6 chopping, +6 mining Tailor's Amulet Requires: 2 Yarn, 2 Wood, 1 Blue Dye. Armor: +1, +5 knitting, +4 light armor Stout's Band Requires: 10 Silver, 20 Bronze, 2 Gold Armor: +3, +5 Heavy armor, +4 Shield block Category:Items